


When One Door Closes

by Anonymous



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Olivia tests the waters of her new situation.A follow up to 'No Time For Lost Fathers' from Olivia's perspective. Part 2 of 2.





	When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first one. I enjoyed writing it so thought I'd do another story for it. So, to explain my thoughts for this universe a bit: Ratigan is essentially doing the same things as he was before, but isn't insane (or as insane) as he appears in the film. His identity is also not largely known to the public. I imagine him as something more of a person in power with a dubious reputation, and his ambitions are far less dramatic than in the film as well.

Olivia eyed the shiny door handle above her nervously.

 

She didn’t have to be there. She had a very nice new bed in a great big room of her own now.

 

But she couldn’t sleep.

 

She’d taken to sleeping in Basil’s room after her Daddy died. And while she’d realised it could only be a temporary arrangement Basil had still surprised her, particularly when he didn’t kick her out upon discovering her actually _in_ his bed one morning. After that, he'd stopped resisting altogether and she’d hop into his bed for a cuddle most nights.

 

This bedroom she was stood in front of now was also Mr. Ratigan’s, however, and she did not know if she would be welcome. She’d never been anywhere near his quarters before, and although she’d known her and Basil were to move in with him, it hadn’t occurred to her that she might lose something so important.

 

It angered her, really. Mr. Ratigan probably knew how soft and warm Basil was, but she didn’t believe that _he_ was ever lonely or frightened. He didn’t need Basil. It was selfish of him to keep him to himself, when she knew he could have easily afforded to give Basil his own room.

 

Basil liked his own space; even _she_ knew that. The only reason he obviously didn’t mind her presence was that she didn’t take up much room.

 

Olivia scratched at the back of her hand and considered what might happen if she tried to open the door.

 

She’d tried last night, but the door had been locked. Perhaps it would be locked tonight as well? At least then the decision would be made for her.

 

Olivia had never really spoken to Mr. Ratigan before. Her Daddy had instructed her not to stray too far from the little house, and warned her about Ratigan’s temper.

 

‘Best to avoid that Mr. Ratigan, love,’ he’d said when they had first moved in. ‘Remember that he’s my boss now – we don’t want any trouble.’

 

‘Yes, Daddy,’ she’d replied.

 

He needn’t have worried. Mr. Ratigan was frightening, and certainly not someone whose company she’d ever willingly seek out. Which was why she was so shocked when Basil sat her down three mornings ago and told her he was going to marry the large rodent.

 

‘Why?’ Olivia had asked, reeling at the notion of Ratigan marrying _anyone_.

 

‘Well, we had a discussion,’ Basil replied, lighting up his pipe.

 

Olivia had rolled her eyes then. Whenever grownups said they’d had ‘discussions’ the sentences ‘we think it’s best’ or ‘you’ll understand when you’re older’ usually followed, along with crippling disappointment and frustration. Basil tended to say things as they were though, regardless of anything, and therefore she wouldn’t let him patronise her now. Not without a fight.

 

‘Well, obviously!’ she said.

 

Basil hadn’t been rattled by her, and simply puffed on the pipe a few times, frowning in concentration as he often did, before looking up at her again.

 

‘He asked me to marry him; last night in fact,’ he said, finally.

 

‘And you said yes?’

 

‘Indeed, I did. I think we’ll make a good match.’

 

Olivia had stared at him for a while; observing him closely for any revealing behaviour. He’d taught her about that himself.

 

‘Daddy said he married my mother because they were in love,’ she said, eventually, still watching him carefully. ‘Are you in love with Mr. Ratigan, Basil?’

 

‘Yes, of course,’ said Basil, like he did when he received orders from Ratigan or his other men.

 

He didn’t exactly look like he was lying, but he also didn’t look the way her Daddy had whenever he’d spoken about Olivia’s mother.

 

‘Mr. Ratigan loves you,’ she said.

 

And it was true; _that_ she had been certain of from the moment she’d first been in a room with both men. At the time, she’d thought that perhaps he and Basil _were_ married, because of the way he spoke to him. He called him ‘my Basil’ and ‘darling’ nearly all the time. And that aside, there was nobody else Ratigan seemed to really _like,_ apart from the cat Olivia had never seen but had heard him cooing at once or twice. Basil had never called Mr. Ratigan ‘darling’ or ‘my Ratigan’ as far as she knew, but then again he hadn’t seemed to mind the endearments.

 

‘Yes,’ said Basil, nodding. ‘Anyway, the real reason I’m talking to you about this, is that during the conversation we spoke about you. We wondered if you’d like to come and live with us?’

 

‘You mean for good?’ Olivia asked, hardly daring to even hope.

 

Basil had nodded.

 

‘For good,’ he said.

 

Some might say that Basil was blunt and not very good with people. Olivia had heard one of Mr. Ratigan’s men describe him as ‘cold’ (which had been particularly rich considering the line of work she sadly knew that particular mouse to be in). Even her Daddy had described him as ‘a wee bit mad’ when she’d first joined him there, and she knew he’d liked him. She’d called him ‘Mr. Basil’ back then, and had thought him to be a bit funny, like her Daddy had.

 

However, she’d soon learned that Basil could be so very kind when he wished to; usually in small, seemingly insignificant ways. Like he had been then, when he’d behaved as though he didn’t remember how Olivia had, just a week earlier, _begged_ him through tears and shouts to let her stay with him. It had been an unprovoked and humiliating outburst on her part; Basil had never once suggested that she leave, but as she’d learned from watching her father struggle to keep the pair of them on their feet, there was no truly free accommodation for anyone. And _she_ certainly didn’t have much to offer Ratigan’s business. It had all been too much, not knowing what was to come next. But the evening that Basil had offered her a home, he also spared her embarrassment by presenting it as a choice to her; as though there was a choice.

 

Olivia had held a flower bouquet at the wedding; pink, to match the edging of the hem and sleeves of the dress she wore (Mr. Ratigan had been surprisingly well prepared), and watched Basil and Mr. Ratigan promise themselves to each other. Afterwards, she'd been given a brand new microscope as a present (she'd always been fascinated by the one Basil had), the gift label signed by both men.

 

Presently, Olivia decided that it was worth the risk. She reached up high, and turned the door handle carefully. The door swayed open just a crack, and she peered into the darkness beyond.

 

The bed was massive, as she supposed it had to be considering its larger occupant. She pushed the door open a little wider, so that she could make out the large form of Mr. Ratigan on the bed, and hear his deep breaths. She couldn’t see Basil anywhere.

 

Olivia tentatively stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She crept to the side of the bed closest to her, recoiling slightly as she recognised the sleeping face of Mr. Ratigan. His upper lip was raised in a grimace, showing off his big, pointy teeth. She backed off and moved around the bed, seeking out a smaller shape; a glimpse of finer, softer fur. At the other side, she nearly tripped over Ratigan’s great tail where it hung off the bed. She climbed over it, craning her neck to see over the covers and frowning. Had Basil decided not to share a bed with Ratigan after all?

 

No, there was Basil; she could see the top of his head. He was curled up against Mr. Ratigan’s side. Maybe he _was_ mad after all, she thought. She knew that married couples tended to share a bed, but _still._

 

Grownups were so odd.

 

She moved closer to the edge of the bed, leaning in.

 

‘Basil?’ she whispered.

 

Basil grunted as he turned to face her, blearily opening one eye. At first, Olivia feared he might tell her to go away, but then he fidgeted around a bit more and held his hands out to help lift her into the bed. Relieved, Olivia grinned and snuggled against Basil as he enveloped her in his arms.

 

She tensed as a deep, rumbled growling started up from the huge mound beside them.

 

Basil elbowed it.

 

The mound snarled, making Olivia jump.

 

‘It’s just Olivia, Padraic,’ Basil muttered.

 

‘Wha-?!’ grunted the mound.

 

‘Go to sleep.’

 

‘ _Hmn_.’

 

Olivia’s eyes went wide in the darkness. She supposed she couldn’t imagine someone naming their baby ‘Ratigan’, but it was still odd hearing him called anything else.

 

She’d hoped to talk to Basil a bit before they slept, but knew it would probably be an unpopular move. Instead, she lay her head down on Basil’s chest and clung on to the fabric of his nightshirt. Her thoughts alone would have to do.

 

She knew her Daddy’s death had been something to do with the bat. It was as if she’d known even before Bartholomew had staggered in yelling it all those weeks ago. Fidget had always been jealous of her father’s good work and the praise Mr. Ratigan gave him for it. No doubt he’d been jealous of Basil too, but – well. He wasn’t around anymore, anyway.

 

Basil tightened his arms around her then, exhaling deeply. His hand came up to her head and began to stroke the fur there, lulling her gently towards sleep. He always seemed to know when her thoughts had turned to darker things.

 

 

 

The next morning Olivia woke to someone clearing their throat. She was still in Basil’s arms, and Mr. Ratigan was glaring down at the pair of them from the foot of the bed. She’d never seen him without his full attire before. His clawed hands were huge and nasty-looking.

 

‘Basil, darling,’ said Mr. Ratigan sweetly. ‘There appears to be a small mouse in our bed.’

 

‘That’s me,’ said Basil vaguely, still half asleep.

 

Mr. Ratigan scowled.

 

‘Miss Flaversham,’ he tried, lacing his fingers together. ‘Do you recognise the intruder I speak of?’

 

Olivia twisted her head to look up at Basil, who opened one eye to give her a wry smile.

 

‘That’s Basil,’ she said, turning back to Ratigan, beaming.

 

Ratigan sighed.

 

‘You really are beastly to me,’ he said tiredly.

 

‘It’s early, Padraic,’ said Basil, shutting his eyes and pulling Olivia closer. ‘Come back to bed.’

 

For a moment, Mr. Ratigan looked almost nervous, before he slunk back around to his side of the bed, muttering about ‘cheek’ and ‘a gentleman’s rights in his own home’.

 

Olivia wiggled back down against Basil, rubbing her nose against his soft fur. She felt the bed dip as Ratigan’s hefty weight lay upon it, and peered over Basil’s shoulder to watch him pull the sheets over himself.

 

Mr. Ratigan spotted her watching him and sneered at her. She didn’t look away. She didn’t have to, she realised.

 

Olivia cuddled closer to Basil and stuck her tongue out at Mr. Ratigan.


End file.
